The Hidden Treasure
by AlphaGirl224
Summary: Jinx has gotten caught when she was running away from Kid Flash so she could try and find the hidden treasure her great, great, great grandfather left her. Will she find love on the way?


Chapter 1

3rd Person

Jinx ran and ran. Not stopping to breathe or anything. "So. Who are you running from?" Kid Flash's voice asked. Jinx screamed and stopped running when Kid Flash stood in front of her. She just turned around and ran in another direction.

"You know you can't outrun me right?" Kid Flash asked her. She ignored him but stopped when she saw it was a dead end.

As he took a step forward she took a step back. They kept doing this until her back rammed into the brick wall. She couldn't blast him with her powers because he had put power inhibitor bracelets on her.

He took a step forward and she took one sideways, he took a step forward and she took one sideways, he took a step forward and she took one sideways until finally she was backed into a corner.

"What are you so frightened of?" He asked her softly. "You giving me to Robin. She answered. "I promise I won't do that right now." He told her. She visibly relaxed. "Really?" She asked. "Yep. But that was then not now." He said.

Her eyes widened. He raced forwards and stuck a needle into her arm. The effect was instant. She was unconscious thanks to Cyborg's medicine. He slung her over his shoulder before taking off.

In seconds they were in Titans Tower. "Robin! I have her!" Kid Flash yelled. Minutes later Robin was there to take Jinx from him and put her under a level five containment field with security cameras and a high tech alarm if the containment field was empty.

He took off her power inhibitor bracelets and replaced them with stronger ones so the Teen Titans had a better chance of her not escaping.

Hours Later

"She looks so fragile." Starfire said frowning. "It's for the best Star. She is one of the most dangerous criminals remember?" Robin told her. "I remember but I feel sorry for her." Star sighed regretfully.

"Don't worry Star. In a two more days she won't be here anymore. She will be in Kid Flash's custody." He reminded her.

Suddenly they saw Jinx move. "Where am I? What happened?" She asked. "You are in big trouble. That's where you are." Robin said angrily.

"We need you to answer a few questions." Said Starfire gently. "Can I please get some food and water before I answer anything?"

She asked after her stomach growled. "Of course." Said Starfire before zipping into the kitchen and grabbing her a big glass of water and two sandwiches. "Thanks." Jinx said before swallowing both the sandwiches in 3 bites.

"Ok. Back to business. Why did you try and rob that museum that has nothing but scrolls and books from 1,000 years ago?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Because. There's a legend that says 100 years ago, when the museum was built, a very rich man hid all his treasures in this museum. He left his descendants a clue. "What was the clue?" Asked Robin.

"This." Jinx said after bringing out a gold peacock ring. "And you want to find the treasure. Right?" Robin asked her suspiciously. "Who wouldn't?" She asked. "Who's the descendant." Robin asked. "Me of course. Why would I have it?" She asked him. "Hmm, let me think. Because you're a villain maybe?" He said in a well duh tone.

"Yeah, yeah. So, can I go find the treasures now?" "No. Because you are a villain and we can't let you go until you have answered more of our questions." Robin replied.

"So, I'm just gonna sit here in this containment field for the rest of my life?" She asked dully. "Actually no. You are spending tomorrow and most of Friday here in the Tower. But after those two days you are going to Kid Flash's house for a month. Not in a containment field though. You are going with power inhibitor bracelets and a tracking device on you." Robin said.

Jinx just stared at him in shock. "Please no! Don't make me stay with him for a month! I'll do anything." "Too late. We have already agreed and Kid Flash said yes so you're still going." Robin said loudly.

"Fine. But it's only for a month right?" She asked him suspiciously. "Yes it's only for a month and I suggest you get some sleep because tomorrow you will be answering a lot of questions." At this she groaned but fell asleep nonetheless.

Yay! New story. I hope you all enjoy this one! I enjoyed writing it but I had a lot of ideas for new stories in my head. Please review and tell me what you think!  
~~~~~~


End file.
